


Fulfill Me

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, assertivekkuno, submissive Corpse Husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tfw you meet in person for the first time and months of sexual tension come to a peak :/
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 342
Collections: Anonymous





	Fulfill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo thanks for reading! Hope you like. Please don't share this with anybody in the story, that's weirdchamp. Let's not break the fourth wall, people!

The thumping noise of the party was muffled by the closing of the bathroom door. Corpse pressed his head against the wood for a moment, taking a deep breath. He was happy to be with his friends in person, but, God, socializing was exhausting. He wanted to take a damn nap.

"Um... Corpse?" A soft voice came from behind him.

Corpse whipped his head around and saw Sykkuno sitting on the bathroom floor with his back against the wall, his phone in his hands. Now that Corpse was paying attention, he could hear the familiar sounds of a rhythm game. Jesus, he didn't even think to knock. He just barged in here like an asshole. 

"I'm so sorry, I just came right in, I wasn't thinking, of course someone's in here, it's a bathroom at a party, God, I'll go--"

Sykkuno put his phone down on the bathmat and rose up slightly. "No, it's fine! You can-- You can stay, if you want. I'm just taking a little break. Y'know, it's loud out there." He chuckled awkwardly, biting his lip and glancing at the floor.

Corpse didn't really know what to say. He'd only just met Sykkuno in person a couple of hours ago. Things had been great, only the expected amount of awkward, and Corpse had no reason to feel uncomfortable spending time alone with him. But his anxiety said otherwise. He shuffled his feet and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um..."

"Y-Y'know what, Corpse? Let's go to my room! I'm sure other people will need the bathroom, and I've been in here hogging it for ten minutes already. C'mon." Sykkuno pocketed his phone and stood. "Oh, unless you had to...?"

Corpse quickly shook his head. "No, no. I was just-- I wanted a break from the noise."

"My room is at the end of the hall so it's pretty quiet. Let's go." Sykkuno stepped towards the door. The two of them did that awkward shuffle you do when you accidentally walk in the same path as a person walking toward you on the sidewalk. Jesus Christ, this was weird. Was Corpse making it weird?

"Um, okay. Sure." He moved aside and let Sykkuno, blushing in discomfort, open the door and lead him down the hall. 

The party was full of cacophonous sound as dozens of people shouted to each other over thumping music. Not really Corpse's scene, but he wanted to come meet everybody. He wanted to meet Rae, and Toast, and Karl. And Sykkuno. He could hear someone distantly asking where he'd gone as he entered Sykkuno's bedroom, closing the door behind himself. 

Sykkuno sat down on his bed and gestured vaguely around him, "This is where the magic happens."

Corpse choked out a laugh, instinctually covering his mouth despite already wearing a mask. 

"I don't-- Not like that, I mean-- This is where I stream! Um--" Sykkuno's ears were bright red.

Still laughing, Corpse sat down on the other end of Sykkuno's bed. "I get it, I get it."

Their laughter died down and the room was silent again. Corpse cleared his throat.

"God, I'm being awkward. I'm sorry. I'm not really, um..." Corpse rubbed his hands on his jeans. Why was he so sweaty? "Not really a party person. I feel like I've spend the whole night standing in the corner with my thumb up my ass." He laughed to himself. 

Sykkuno snorted, "You what?!"

Corpse turned and saw Sykkuno laughing into his hand. "No, I-- Not with my _actual_ thumb up my ass. It's an expression!" 

"Uh huh! Sure!"

"Sykkuno, you and your filthy mind. I would never!"

Sykkuno raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Uh huh!"

Corpse looked away and furrowed his brow. What was happening right now? Was Sykkuno making dirty jokes? What the hell?

"Well, I-- It's not like i could get my own thumb up my butt. I don't think my wrist can bend like that." Corpse glanced over at Sykkuno for a moment and immediately regretted it. "Stop looking at me like that! You're thinking about things going up my butt, you filthy pervert." 

Sykkuno pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands, giggling softly, "I've never had a perverted thought in my life. But I _can_ feel your blush from all the way over here." 

Corpse took a moment to perform a status check on himself. Palms? Slightly damp. Face? Slightly warm. Dick? On normal mode. Okay. 

"I am _not_ blushing, I'm just warm from my mask," he said defiantly.

Sykkuno kept his eyes trained on his hands. 

"Well why don't you take it off then?"

A moment of silence passed and Sykkuno slowly looked up into Corpse's eyes. A soft flush was on his cheeks. There was something dark in his eyes. Then he blinked hard, looked away, and breathed out a laugh.

"Sorry, that was-- That was super forward. I'm sorry. I don't mean to push you. It's okay."

Corpse blinked at the man across from him. _Forward?_ What did he mean by that?

"It's... It's okay. I just," Corpse hesitated a moment. He waited until Sykkuno looked back up at him. He took a deep breath, "I have some scars on my face, so..."

Sykkuno searched his eyes. The silence surrounded them again and Corpse looked away, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Oh! That's okay, Corpse. I don't want you to feel pressured to show me your face. I'm sure I won't mind your scars, but I-- I understand you not wanting to show me, and I--"

Corpse impulsively slid his mask down his nose and pulled the bands from behind his ears. He tucked the mask into his pocket and bit the inside of his cheek uncomfortably. His palms were really sweaty now, and his heart was racing.

Sykkuno was silent. 

Corpse kept waiting for him to say something.

Nothing came. 

He looked up and saw Sykkuno had been reaching out a hand, about to touch Corpse's fingers. 

"Wh--"

"I think you're really handsome, Corpse."

His eyes grew wide and his face went warm instantly, "Oh, um," He snorted out an ungraceful laugh, "Thanks."

Sykkuno pulled his hand back for a moment, then put it down on the bed again. Their fingers were so close, Corpse could feel the warmth. He wondered if Sykkuno could tell his palms were sweaty from there. 

"Corpse, would it be okay if I kissed your cheek?"

Corpse's brow furrowed, "Wh--"

"I mean, do you want me to kiss your cheek? Would you like that?"

Corpse had never seen this kind of face on Sykkuno before. He looked so... He was so close. He could nearly feel his breath. He could feel the warmth radiating from his flushed face.

"I, um..." 

Sykkuno's fingers gently touched Corpse's, ever so slightly. "I won't do it if you don't say you want it."

What was going on? Why was Corpse shaking now?

"Um..."

Sykkuno blinked and searched Corpse's face. His eyes looked concerned now. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Corpse. That was too much, I--"

Corpse shook his head, probably a little too enthusiastically.

"No! No, it's-- It's fine. I would, um, I would like that, I think, um--"

A small smile spread across Sykkuno's face, and he brushed his hair back from his forehead. Sykkuno leaned forward again, fingertips barely touching Corpse's knuckles. Corpse closed his eyes. 

The gentlest press of lips spread a ripple of warmth across Corpse's cheekbone. Corpse's heart melted.

He turned his face slowly to face Sykkuno, who had moved back slightly while eyeing him warily. Corpse stumbled over his words, struggling to keep eye contact.

"Can you... Can you please kiss me?"

Sykkuno's head tilted in confusion, "I just did."

Laughing slightly, Corpse shook his head, "No, I-- Can you kiss me... On the mouth? Can y--"

Their mouths suddenly met, and Corpse felt his body melt like putty in Sykkuno's hands. Slender fingers ran through his wavy hair, and a hand curled around his. The kiss was so soft, so gentle, so caring, Corpse could cry. He pressed forward, almost embarrassed by how much he adored this feeling. Being held like this.

Corpse brought his hand up to cup Sykkuno's jaw, and felt it work open as their kiss turned from dry gentle presses to wet swipes of tongues. His head was spinning. This was Sykkuno, his shy and quiet friend? This man, utterly debauching him? Sykkuno's fingers brushed through Corpse's hair and held the back of his neck, and Corpse felt himself let out a high-pitched whine. God. He pulled back.

"This is, um--"

Sykkuno stood up and moved in front of where Corpse was sitting on his bed, "If you're okay with this happening, just lay down, okay? I'm okay with this. I'd like to keep going." 

Corpse was searching for words to say and came up with absolutely nothing. Who was this man, and what had he done with the Sykkuno he knew? Wordlessly, Corpse leaned back and shifted up the bed slightly. 

Sykkuno leaned forward and unlaced Corpse's boots, taking them off and placing them neatly on the floor. He looked at Corpse's flushed figure and smiled. "You really are handsome, Corpse," He laughed a little and stroked Corpse's socked ankles, "Um, you sure it's okay if I continue? I have a lot of things I'd like to do here."

What the fuck? Corpse opened his mouth to speak and nothing but a small squeak came out. He slammed his mouth shut and nodded silently. 

"Great."

Sykkuno put a knee on the bed and bent Corpse's legs, pressing a kiss to one knee. Corpse felt his breaths coming more shakily with each passing moment. His dick was not on normal mode anymore. Fuck.

As Sykkuno crawled up Corpse's body, Corpse attempted to close his legs around him. He put a hand over his crotch.

"Um, I'm so sorry. I um-- This happens sometimes. I can't help it," Corpse covered his face with one hand, embarrassed, "It'll go down in a second, I'm so sorry."

A hand covered his and moved it in a slow line over his now rapidly hardening cock. Corpse let out a cut-off moan.

"Your hand, um--"

"Corpse, I'd really like to help you out here if you'll let me," Sykkuno chuckled.

Laughing nervously, Corpse let Sykkuno move his hand to touch himself.

"It's, um, it's been a while since anybody--"

"You don't have to tell me about anyone else, um," Sykkuno directed his hand a bit lower, "I'd rather you didn't actually."

"Oh," Corpse took a shaky breath, "Okay." 

"I just want to do this for you."

Sykkuno grabbed Corpse's hand and placed it on his chest, "Touch yourself there for me."

Corpse's eyes were squeezed shut. He felt Sykkuno's hand returning to the crotch of his jeans, and let himself slowly circle a nipple through his shirt. He twitched.

"Ah!" Sykkuno giggled, "I knew you'd be sensitive there! Now let me just..."

Sykkuno quickly unzipped Corpse's jeans and pulled them down. He folded them neatly and set them down beside his boots on the floor. Corpse instinctually pulled his knees up and together, embarrassed by how turned on he was already. He could feel a wet spot at the front of his briefs, Jesus. 

"Hey, don't hide from me. I don't bite." 

Corpse's eyes shot open to look at Sykkuno. His dick twitched. God dammit. At least he couldn't see--

"Oh, unless you want me to?" Sykkuno let out a hearty laugh, "It seems like you might be interested!"

Corpse groaned, "Sorry."

A moment passed and a warm hand appeared on Corpse's thigh. Sykkuno pulled his legs open slowly, and sat between them. 

"Hey, don't be sorry. I can get, um, I can get weird." A deep flush appeared across Sykkuno's cheeks as he trailed his hands between Corpse's thighs. His legs shivered, just a little. He was just sitting here, on Sykkuno's bed, wearing a long sleeve shirt, briefs, and his socks. Oh, and his dick was leaking like crazy from how turned on he was. Just from being talked to and touched with the lightest touches imaginable. What the fuck. 

Sykkuno leaned forward and licked a line on Corpse's briefs, from the base of his balls to the tip of his dick, in one smooth stripe. Corpse let out the most humiliating, shaky moan. Sykkuno let his tongue trace circles over the head of Corpse's cock for just a moment, wetting it through the fabric, before he pulled Corpse's briefs down and engulfed the head in his mouth entirely.

"Fuck... Please."

He was so warm, and so wet. And so... gone? It was just a moment of bliss before Sykkuno pulled off again and reached for his bedside table, opening a drawer. Corpse groaned in frustration and pulled his legs together, his briefs just pulled down around his knees. 

Sykkuno came back into Corpse's vision holding a small bottle of lubricant. Shit.

"Are you--"

"Can I?"

Corpse felt his heartbeat speed up, and felt a bead of precome drip down onto his bellybutton. Okay, this was happening. He nodded.

Sykkuno shuffled forward and pulled Corpse's briefs off entirely, tossing them in the direction of the rest of his clothes. Corpse was sweating. He pulled his shirt up a bit to get some air. Jesus. 

"Okay, be good." Sykkuno squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and brought them downward. Corpse squeezed his eyes closed and folded his arms across his face as he felt firm, warm wetness circle his hole gently. He whimpered.

"I will."

A wet squelching sound made him blush.

"Fuck, you're just-- That's really," He laughed nervously, "That's so wet--"

Sykkuno giggled as he felt Corpse relax slightly. His fingertip slowly pushed inside.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, Sykkuno," Corpse curled his toes in his socks, "Just keep going, it's okay, I can handle more."

"Do you, um, do you do this to yourself?"

Corpse tensed for a moment before Sykkuno's fingers massaged him into relaxing again.

"Yeah, I," Corpse hiccuped slightly as Sykkuno's index finger slipped past the second knuckle, "I do, sometimes, I--"

"That's so hot, Corpse," Sykkuno moaned. He moaned. Corpse listened to Sykkuno moan, and it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. "You're so stunning, so gorgeous."

"Please put another finger in, Sykkuno, Jesus."

Sykkuno's index finger was all the way in to the base at this point, but Sykkuno didn't angle it at all. He was just stretching him. Corpse opened one eye and peeked out between his arms to see Sykkuno squeezing more lube onto his fingers before pushing two inside of him at once. He moved them so slowly, but it sounded so lewd and wet. Corpse could see Sykkuno opening his mouth in concentration and his chest rising and falling with soft gasps as he watched his fingers disappear inside of him. Corpse let out a long, slow, high groan as he flopped his head back against the bed.

"Fuck me," he muttered.

Laughter rang out above him, and the two fingers pressed in ever so slightly further. 

"Absolutely not!" Sykkuno chuckled as his fingers moved in and out gently, easing in toward the second knuckles, "All of our friends are right outside, that wouldn't be very polite. I thought you were going to be good, Corpse?"

Corpse could feel himself blushing down to his chest, "Yeah," He laughed softly, "You're right, sorry."

"Okay," Sykkuno's fingers passed the second knuckle, and curved ever so slightly upward. Sykkuno squeezed a bit more lube over them, causing even more wet noises to fill the quiet of the room. "Be a good boy, now."

Corpse felt precome spill into his bellybutton again, and whimpered. Fingers pressed in to the base, curling them up and brushing directly over Corpse's prostate. Corpse swore he died for a second.

"Oh, Jesus, oh fuck," Corpse felt himself rock down against Sykkuno's fingers, pushing them to press against that spot harder, and pressed Sykkuno's hand down into the mattress with the force of his hips, "Please don't stop, stay right fucking there, stay right there."

Sykkuno sat still and watched. Corpse had his arms folded across his face, hiding the blush that had spread down his neck and to his chest. His knees were bent and his hips were thrusting up and down onto Sykkuno's palm. His cock was flushed red and leaking onto his stomach. This was every wet dream Sykkuno had ever had, merged into one incredible reality. He stroked his free hand up and down Corpse's calf.

"Good boy, Corpse. Let it out."

Corpse's hands squeezed tighter around his face, one pulled his hair. His hips were jerking wildly, his cock bouncing, as he rode Sykkuno's fingers. He felt like he was on the edge of exploding. He tried to keep his sounds quiet, but couldn't hold back the puppy-like whimpers that came from the back of his throat. 

Sykkuno moved his hand up and down in rhythm with Corpse, urging him to feed into his desperation. Wet, lewd squelching and whimpers filled the room. Sykkuno was panting as he watched Corpse make a mess of himself. He was hard in his jeans.

A sudden knock jolted Sykkuno back to his senses, and he whipped his head back toward his bedroom door. Rae's voice came muffled through the door. 

"Sykkuno, you in there? We can't find Corpse!"

Hesitating, Sykkuno turned back toward Corpse. He expected to see Corpse staring back at him with panic in his eyes. Instead he saw Corpse's entire body shaking, back arching, and heard him let out a small squeak as his cock shot ropes of come across his stomach and shirt.

Rae knocked on the door again.

"Hellooo? You in there?"

Corpse's hole clenched around Sykkuno's fingers. Come pulsated out of him as he shook and let out quiet breaths. Sykkuno couldn't take his eyes off of this beautiful boy even if he tried.

"Yeah!" Sykkuno's voice cracked, "We'll be out in a sec, sorry!"

A moment passed and Sykkuno swore he recited every prayer in existence to ensure Rae would not open that door. 

Her chipper voice resonated out, "'Kay! Hurry up!"

Her footsteps receded down the hall and Sykkuno let out a breath.

Corpse was loose limbed and pliant, hands cupping his face as he recovered. He came like that? How interesting. Sykkuno felt his brain immediately conjure up dozens of scenarios in which he could use this information to his advantage. 

Sykkuno stood and grabbed a towel from the clean laundry pile in the corner of his room. He gently sat down beside Corpse on the bed and wiped off his stomach, the sensation causing Corpse to jolt back into himself. He slowly turned his face to look at the man cleaning his come from his fucking bellybutton, and felt himself flush with shame once again.

"Sy, I am so fucking so--"

"Don't you dare apologize." 

Corpse froze and furrowed his brow, "But I--"

Sykkuno gently hit Corpse's stomach with the towel and glared at him, shaking his head.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. Don't you dare apologize for that."

Corpse stared for a moment, then felt himself burst into laughter, "Okay, okay, freak. Just let me--" Corpse leaned over toward Sykkuno, hands reaching for his belt, when Sykkuno smacked his hands away.

"Seriously? People are looking for us right now."

"But you--"

"Another time."

Corpse smirked and leaned back on his elbows, "Another time, huh?"

Sykkuno tossed the come-covered towel at Corpse's face and stood up, gathering Corpse's clothes for him.

"Yeah, laugh it up, but, um, you're the one who just came a gallon from riding my fingers, so."

The two of them laughed and teased each other as Corpse got dressed. They walked towards the door, but Corpse stopped Sykkuno from opening it.

"Wh--"

Corpse leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sykkuno's forehead. 

"Thanks for everything."

Sykkuno laughed, "What, the orgasm?"

Corpse playfully swatted Sykkuno's chest and started putting his mask back onto his face, "No!" He hesitated, "Well, yeah, but for everything else too. You're a really good guy, Sykkuno. I, um, I really-- I appreciate you." 

There were words exchanged in the looks shared between their eyes, but they weren't ready to be said aloud just yet. Sykkuno smiled affectionately at Corpse.

"I appreciate you, too." He leaned forward and gently kissed the front of Corpse's mask, the ghost of their lips brushing for just a moment. "Let's go." 

Once they rejoined the group, Rae quietly notified them that Corpse had a come stain on his shirt. He borrowed a hoodie for the night. 


End file.
